YES
by abbaemmey
Summary: This takes part post 7.22, this is how I think it should have ended between Rory and Logan. I don't own any of the GG characters, just the story.


Setting - Rory and Lorelai have just got to the airport they have just finished saying their goodbye's – Rory goes to get a coffee, as she turns around the corner …there he is.

Airport

Confused and surprised, all she can muster to say is, "Logan?"

"Hey Ace, where are you off too?" as if there was never anything between them.

"Yes!"

Confused Logan asks, "Yes? Yes, what?"

"I was wrong…I was scared, when I said I couldn't marry you, I was wrong. Yes!" as she emphatically spoke these words, his eyes turned cold.

"You're too late Rory"

"Too late? It hasn't even been 2 weeks, you're done?" Logan nods. Rory, obviously upset, continues "Why? How? You were prepared to start a life with me? You found a house? You researched all that stuff for us?"

"I can't do this, not here, not now, not ev-... not now. I have a plane to catch" He turned and walked away.

Logan's thoughts

How could I have been so stupid to not check to see when she was leaving? I knew she was leaving, I knew she was going on the campaign trail, I knew she was leaving today, why didn't I check the time she was leaving? I'm Logan Huntzberger, I don't make mistakes like this, I of all people know it is all about the details, I should have checked, I should have verified. No more mistakes.

I can't believe her coming up to me like that. What did she expect? 'Oh, you were scared, well I didn't realize, here's the ring, let's get married' The nerve. She hurt me, hurt me deep, I don't know if I can trust her. Can I trust her? No…I can't…she rejected me. She never makes a quick decision, I am sure she thought about it long and hard, made a pro-con list. The con's won. She was just surprised to see me, that's what brought on the crazy Gilmore rant.

Check-in

Rory goes to see what gate her plane is leaving from and sees something odd and inspiring. The flight to San Francisco is not a direct flight, there is a stop in Des Moines, Iowa. They are going to be on the same plane. Rory, knowing Logan only flies first class goes to the ticket counter to upgrade her ticket to 1st class.

Rory's Thoughts

This is fate. I will wait until we are in the air, he will have to talk to me. This is going to have to be a well thought out plan. I'll quit with the trying to win him back, for now. I'll just explain to him why I said couldn't marry him. I will make him understand. He has to understand.

Plane

Impatiently waiting the captain finally turns off the fasten seat belt sign, Rory makes her move…

"Logan, I know you said it's too late, that's fine… that will be fine, I just want to explain why I said I couldn't marry you. You deserve an explanation."

"I don't want an explanation. I just want you to go away so I can get on with my life."

"You don't mean that Logan, you can't mean that." Rory began to cry.

"Well, I do mean it. I'm done, you broke my heart, and I don't know if it can be repaired."

"What kind of logic is that? _It can't be repaired _(sarcastically). If anyone knows a broken heart can be repaired it's me. Are you forgetting, your sister telling me we broke up? Do you know how much it hurt to find out we were broke up through your sister? Oh, then after forgiving you and letting you back in my heart, by the way, I find out you had been sleeping around the whole time you were supposedly missing me. There I was broken hearted, yet again, what did I do, I forgave you. I let you back in, my heart healed."

Silence, neither of them said anything. Then she started again.

"Not to mention all the other things you did to stomp on my heart. Dodging my calls for weeks, taking off on multiple occasions when you didn't get your way or you messed up. All of those actions stomped on my heart and broke it a little more each time. But here I am telling you it is still yours, it has always been yours."

"Rory, I know I did all those things to you but it was your choice to take me back. Haven't you ever considered that my messing up all the time was a sign that we aren't supposed to be together? We're done here, you have caused a big enough scene. Take your seat and leave me alone."

"Fine! I will leave you alone, for now. But I didn't have a choice to take you back, you have been burned into my heart from the moment I spoke to you. And you aren't going to get rid of me that easily!"

She turned, tears pouring down her face, and walked to her seat.

Des Moines, IA

Rory, in her hotel, devises a new plan. First, she has to get out of this campaign trail job. Then she needs to find out where exactly Logan is going. This should be able to be accomplished in 3 phone calls.

"Hugo, it's Rory Gilmore, I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news."

"What is it?"

"I am not going to be able to take the job you offered. It isn't the right time in my life to be traveling all over the country. I know this is really short notice and I never dreamed of backing out on you, but my personal life is a mess and I don't think I can write to my potential until I know it is fixed."

"I need someone to start tomorrow, I can't find a replacement with a days notice. Can you stay on for a couple weeks, just until I can get someone else in place?"

Rory pauses before responding. "One week, I will stay on for one week, I can give you some names of people I have worked with in the past few years, one of them may work out."

Rory continued giving Hugo names of former, Yale Daily News writers and making the arrangements to leave the campaign trail. She couldn't leave him high and dry, it isn't in her nature. Then immediately after hanging up she made her second phone call.

"Colin, I need your help."

"Who is this?"

"It's Rory Gilmore."

"What do you need my help with? If it involves Logan, I don't know if I can help."

"Listen, I know I hurt him, I hurt me too. The problem is I need him back, I was wrong, I should have said yes, I should have listened to my heart instead of my head. I don't need you to do a lot, I just need to know where his office is."

"I don't know Rory, he is my best friend."

"I know he is your best friend, he is my best friend too. Besides, if you won't help me I'll just call Finn. He'll help me without hesitating."

"Fine!"

Rory talked her way into getting exactly what she needed out of Colin. Now, one phone call left.

"Mom, it's me, I need your help."

After much convincing her mom agreed to help. Rory worked her week on the campaign trail, and made her flight arrangements to San Francisco. After a week of thoroughly thinking through every detail of her plan she knew exactly what she was going to do to win him back. It was going to work, it had to work.

San Francisco

"Mr. Huntzberger, here is another delivery for you." Logan's secretary announced for the 4th time that morning, and it was only 10:00 am. "This one is a bouquet of multi-colored Gerber daisies. Do you know who these are from? The flowers have been coming for days."

"You are dismissed Mrs. Smith." Logan, knowing full well they were from Rory, couldn't handle explaining it to a stranger. After all she had only been his secretary for a week.

He knew the only way he could get her to stop would be to agree to talk to her, but he wasn't ready to talk yet. He decided to attempt a phone call.

"Rory, I get the message, you want to talk, but you need to understand, I'm not ready to talk."

"I do understand, but I can't wait, you need to hear me out. Every day, no every hour of every day, no every minute, every second of every day we are slipping further apart. I can't let that happen. I love you"

Again, silence, but this time Rory didn't interrupt the silence, she waited for him to speak. She had to be patient, no matter how painful it was being without him she knew deep down she had to give him at least a little of the time he was so desperately requesting.

After what seemed like an lifetime, but was actually mere minutes, Logan said, "I love you too Rory, it just hurts too bad." Then he hung up.

This is okay, she told herself, you wanted this to happen so you could complete your plan, if he rejects you after the plan is complete, then it'll be over. She couldn't let that happen, it can't be over, they were made for each other.

Logan was surprised when he didn't get anymore deliveries over the weekend, it was nice, it gave him a chance to think. "I do love her," he thought, "with all my heart, but what if I take her back and she rejects me again? Could I ever recover? What if I take her back and she doesn't reject me? How will I ever have the confidence to propose again? She obviously loves me, but is it enough to be engaged? Or is it merely enough to continue on? Wouldn't continuing on be going backwards now that I have proposed? On the flip side, now that I know she still loves me, how can I turn my back on her? How can I continue to hurt the love of my life knowing I'm the only one that can stop her from hurting?"

Logan used the weekend to think through all of these questions that had been bothering him. As he thought things became more and more complicated, and it became harder and harder to find a reason to tell her no. By Monday morning he was further lost than he had been on Friday morning when he told her that it hurt too bad to continue loving her. So lost in fact that he didn't understand what was happening when the coffee cart came strolling up to him as he entered the building.

When the coffee vendor initially came up to him he ordered a coffee and got in the elevator. When the vendor asked him to hold the elevator, Logan did so without a second thought. When the vendor got out on the same floor, he still didn't think anything of it. It was when the vendor followed him into the board room for the morning marketing meeting that Logan understood what was happening.

A smile came across his face. "Excuse me for a moment gentlemen, I have a phone call I need to make before we start the meeting. It will only take a minute." Logan spoke this to his partners, went down the hall to his office and called her. "Rory, I get what you are doing. We can talk tonight, lets have dinner, just release the coffee vendor, I can't have him following me to meetings all day, it isn't like when you were in school. I have to work with these people."

"When and where?"

"7:00, Crab House at Pier 39."

"Terrific, consider him gone."

They both hung up, Rory quickly called the coffee vendor to release him of his duties assuring him he could keep the pay for the entire day, he should take the rest of the day off and enjoy himself.

The day dragged on for both of them.

Rory, anxious, was ready for dinner by 5:00, dressed in a beautiful gown she bought earlier in the day, just for this occasion. She wanted to look her best, for if everything went according to plan she would be the fiancée of Logan Huntzberger by the end of the evening.

Logan, anxious as well, didn't know what he was going to do, but with every little stunt she pulled he was finding it harder and harder to resist her. He left the office at 4:00 rushed home to take a quick shower, dressed, and grabbed the keys to his Porshe (he had been having a driver take him into the city for work). As he rushed out the door, he grabbed the blue velvet box and put it in his jacket pocket.

Dinner

Rory had arrived at the restaurant at 6:30; Logan found her pacing at the entrance when he arrived at 6:45.

"Shall we go in?" He said in his alluring voice. "After you."

They both felt the awkwardness as they sat there in silence. The waiter came and took their drink order, returned with the drinks, took their dinner order, returned with the salads, removed the salad plates, and then returned again with their entrees. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rory spoke:

"I don't know where to start. I don't know exactly what you have agreed to listen to, my reasons for not accepting your proposal? Why it is yes now? Or where we can go from here? I have answers for all of my actions."

"Why don't you start with why you said no. You broke me with your simple 'Logan…I'm sorry…I can't' I don't think I even heard anything after you said that. I felt like you had ripped my heart from my chest, tore it into a million tiny pieces and then put the pieces back in, at least some of the pieces."

"Well, I can give you all of the excuses in the world, all of the 'reasons' I told myself when I convinced myself to say no, but they aren't the real reason. I was scared, other than you, I didn't know what my future would hold, other than you, I didn't know what I was going to do after graduation, other than you, I was lost."

"What do you mean other than me? If I was the constant why couldn't you marry me?"

"You know how I over-think everything?"

"Of course, I think I know better than anyone."

"Well, this is the one decision I shouldn't have gone with my head, I should have gone with my heart. The more I thought about it, the more things I thought about to be scared of."

"So you're saying if you would have gone with your heart you would have said yes? I don't know if I can believe that. You did, after all, say no."

"I would have said yes the moment you asked, but then my head got in the way. I can explain until I am blue in the face. Here, you don't have to believe me, believe this…." She handed him a letter enclosed in a Dragonfly Inn envelope, sealed and signed on the seal by one Lorelai Gilmore. He looked down as if he couldn't believe what she had done, he realized what the flowers, the coffee vendor, and now, the letter were, they were all the things he did to win her back so long ago when he had broke her heart. A single tear ran down his face.

He looked up and asked, "are you scared now?"

"No, I've never been less afraid of anything in my life."

He reached in his jacket pocket, pulled out the ring and slipped in on her left ring finger. She jumped across the table into in arms and they shared a long passionate kiss. They would never be apart again.


End file.
